the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earrus
Earrus was a trans-dimensional being hailing from a universe parallel to that of the Earth, and the ruler of the Other Dimension. His species differed from those known to U.S. Government databases. Earrus was considered a healer by many, due to his ability to treat injuries utilizing his own body. Physically, Earrus was predominantly blob-shaped, and consisted of several golden plates acting as shields around a layer of raw, permeable tissue. A thick slime flowed freely from within Earrus through the spaces between the covering plates. The inside of Earrus was much smaller than the outside revealed. Earrus' interior was was also breathable by Humans. Biography Earrus was a trans-dimensional life form that lived in an alternate dimension parallel to the one in which the solar system existed. During the height of the Cosmological era, he created the Other Dimension and ruled over it from within the universe for whence he originated. Earrus' history was largely a mystery to U.S. Government observers and historians. At an unknown period of time prior to 2020, Earrus was transported from his dimension through the acts of a black hole, causing an enormous vergeance in magic that teleported Earrus between parallel universes. Earrus was deceived by Annabeth Black, who wanted to know the whereabouts of the Lord of the North. He later met Baby Intelligence. Physical description Earrus' appearance was considered very strange in the solar system; indeed, while attempting to match Earrus' species to a list of known species in the world, Carol Wilcox stated that Earrus matched no known grouping, and was in fact unique. Externally, Earrus appeared to be a large, blob-like object covered in golden scales which he used to allow entry into his being. They could also be forcibly moved aside by external forces. Slime poured from the spaces between each covering plate. Earrus was very secretive about what the slime was useful for. He possessed no external forms of expression, as he contained no face, but spoke in a deep, booming voice. It was believed that the being contacted others telepathically, due to his lack of mouth or other device for speaking, as well as the very specialized method of communicating to individuals without those nearby hearing. The plates on Earrus' outside protected a layer of raw flesh. The interior of Earrus was much smaller than the exterior showed. The slime that leaked outside was the main component present within Earrus. It was itself intriguing due to its nature; its consistency was somewhere between a solid and a liquid and could be breathed, albeit with effort, by Humans as if it was regular air containing oxygen. Floating within this slime were sharpened scales which matched those outside in size and appearance; Earrus could control these to attempt to injure or kill intruders. These could be broken when enough force was applied, and they would shatter and melt into the slime. In a manner much like Earrus' outside, no organs responsible for life were obvious. Deep within the extra-dimensional being's innards sat a dark center, which rumored to lead to the Other Dimension. Personality and traits Earrus spoke in an ancient dialect, which consisted of words such as "thee", "thou", and "thy". Appearances * * * Category:Deities Category:Individuals of unidentified species Category:Neutral individuals Category:Amortals Category:Individuals of unspecified gender